Nessie Knows Now
by TheseViolentEnds
Summary: Nessie Cullen Is All Grown Up. She goes about her normal life until the volturi shows up for a visit. A long one. She finds out about Jacob imprinting on her and is confused by her feelings. She falls in love in the end and no one is happy about it.
1. Jasper Says Relax Tee

Nessies' First Love

Nessie is sixteen in this Fanfic.

Nessie P.O.V

I lay in my bed, waiting for my mom to walk in and tell me to get up for school. Its ironic because my mom is 19 and has to go to my same school. Yet here she comes, gliding in gracefully.

"Sweetie time to get up" she said smiling.

My mom Bella is gorgeous but who isnt in my family. My family of vampires.

I get up, give her a hug and go get a shower. Afterwards im drying my bronze hair, then curling it to perfection. I take my hair colour off of my dad. If you think my mothers beautiful, you should see him. Its like if he wasnt my dad, I think I would have a major crush on him.

Now clothes. Urgh. My Auntie Alice has rules about that, I got my way in the end but with a few designer tags. I like the simplier things in life.

I take a pair of my skinny fit jeans and shove them on. My "Jasper Says Relax" t-shirt its an inside joke, yet he bought it for me and I love it. My Uncle Jas, I think he might be my favourite. Over my shirt I put a waistcoat on and pull on a pair of my red converse. Putting on some lipgloss and masacara, fluffing up my hair, I head to the "Cullen Mansion".

My Grandma Esme or my Mamaw as I like to call her has made me pancakes for breakfast. Mmm I love pancakes.

"So baby girl whats happening in school today" as she sets my plate down infront of me.

Just then my best friend Seth Clearwater comes in.

"Mmmm smells good Mrs C" stretching his arms.

"Well good that I made enough for you" she laugh and hands him a plate.

I laugh and pat the chair next to me. Seth Is so adorable and hilarious. Too bad he doesn't go to my school.

"I have a chemestry test, Mamaw" I shake my head disapprovingly.

She reassures me "Im sure you will do great. You and your grandfather studied forever on it."

Seth is already eating like a savage and I just stare at him amused. He looks up and gives me the "what" look.

"Must you eat like that" I say, taking a knife and a fork and cutting up his pancakes. "Manners"

"Gees So whiney" He laughs and eats properly. I always get him to be a gentleman, since his mom gives him a hard time about it. Sue clearwater Swan is her name, she married my grandpa charlie 4 years ago. That reminds me, I have to go visit him soon. " Nessie your so brainy ofcourse you'll pass "

Well I guess I am smart my whole family are like brainiacs and I get made to study real hard. So hard when they have been around forever but thats vampires for you. Im a hybrid but soo badly I want to just be a vampire, yet im half and half.

Mamaw turns to me" Hun, are you taking your car or are you getting a ride?"

"Taking My Own, gotta pick up Mallory" Mallory is my best girlfriend, always full of life, but a little picky and too observing at times."Seth, I wish we went to school together."

"Yup, that would be awesome but I like the rez school". he says with a sigh.

I look at my iPhone and see the time. " Whoops gotta go". I shove the rest of my breakfast into my mouth, grab my car keys and school books and run out.

I get in my car, my silver Mini Cooper. Its soooo cute ! and head off. School is not a highlight of my day but you gotta do it. I park at Mallorys' house and beep the horn.

Mallory tumbles out of the door, running towards my car as I am applying more lipgloss. She not really co-ordinated but thats just her, she opens the door and get in, fastening her seatbelt.

"Hey Ness, wassup?" shes looking in her compact mirror and fixing her un-natural blonde hair that waves past her shoulders.

"Watching you making a fool of yourself running outside" I laugh as she playfully hits my arm with her blusher brush.

"My mother is driving me wild and the " she shudders.

I put the car into drive and we are heading to school.

"Ness, I wish I had hair like yours" she eyes up my copper hair that curls right down to the middle of my back." I wish I was you. Non Stop.

"How so" I ask looking at her in wonder. I dont see the reason for her to be jealous of me. I turn into the parking lot of Forks High School.

"Your hot, your smart and you have amazingly hot brothers".She points out my dad, Uncle Em and Uncle Jaz.

"Ew thats gross" I shudder. Yeah thats right my "brothers" and "sisters". Thats part of my problem at school. I just have to deal with it..................


	2. Grape Salad Hair

Chapter 2

I looked at my family and thought, If anyone knew that Bella and Edward where my parents, instead of the most protective brother and sister in the world, well i guess people would freak, or we all would get sent to some lab to be experimented on.

I get out my car and Mal follows, we go to my group of friends who are 2 cars away from my "siblings". Joel turns around and see me." Hey its the tiny terror, hows it going Ness?" as he raises his hand for a high five.

I slap his hand and give him the okay sign." Im doing good, great actually."

Alexander Newton "Newt" butts in. " Your coming to my party, right.

I dont need to glance over my shoulder to know that "they" are listening in. "Uhh, sure, why not !"

"Good cause it wouldnt be fun without the princess of fun" he laughs.

"Thats me, all play and no work" I giggle as I shake my hair.

We discuss this new band thats out and I pretend im intrested. I kinda hate that my parents are at my school, but they have to blend in, I guess but its like an invasion of privacy. I cant doing anything without being questioned.

The bell rings.

My friend Kendra and I walk to Spanish together. She quiet but always forward when she has to be. We sit at the back of the class, so we dont get called on for an answer, but our teacher Mr Rodgers gives us some textbook work and listens to his MP3 player (yeah hes ancient). Kendra runs a hand throught her short raven black ringlets.

"So what you wearing, to Newts party" she reaches into her bag and gets out seablue nail polish that matches her eyes and starts giving her nails a makeover.

"Im not sure, I just might have to go shopping" I play with my pendant hanging from my neck. "That is if I can go" I look down.

Kendra looks at me and squeezes my shoulder. " Foster parent wont let you" she continues to decorate her nails.

I pull out my doodle pad and start to draw. "No, its more like my big brother and sister, Im more worried about" I cant concentrate on my picture, so I roughly shove it back into my bag.

"What Bella and Edward, honey they cant do anything" she silently smirks, wow so clueless. She blows on her nails to quickly dry them off.

"Hmm yeah" I trail off, spanish doesnt drag as usual and neither does double biology and maths. Its lunch time, my favourite subject. Joel and I stand in the lunchline and talk about pickles. I take a tray and get a bottle of water, a fruit salad and a slice of cobbler and on the other hand Joel gets a soda, two slice of pepperoni pizza and a chocolate brownie. Why are guys such slobs? He pays for my lunch before I can object, such a gentleman.

"Joel" I protested.

"Nope, no whiney Ness today please" he smirks and pulls a chair out for me. I notice the table next to us is empty until Auntie Rose sits down and the rest followed. I sigh but thats how it is.

I pick at my salad before settling on a piece of melon, I spiked it with my fork and stared at it.

"Dont you just love watermelon" I muse and then my phone buzzed. I got a text from my grandad Carlisle"

"Hey Nessie, tell your parents and co. that the Volturi are coming for a visit to check up on things. Love Grandad x"

I text back "Wait what, How many are coming? Love You N x"

My phone buzzes again "Just two of them, dont worry sweet pea. Love Grandad x"

So I tell Joel I will be two miniutes and make my way over to the "Cullen" table.

"Hey Nessie" my uncle emmett offers me a grape or a whole bunch cause he doesnt like too waste things.

"Grandad texted me, the Volturi are coming for a visist. Only two of them though. Had to tell you" eating one grape.

"Huh, Why?" my dad said alarmed as usual.

"He didnt say" I shake my head and I feel something hit that back of it.

I turn around and I see Joel sheilding his face as he through a grape at my head. I go over and mess up his hair.

"You little rat " As I fluff up my hair and smirk, "Better fix your hair though, not a good look to impress Zoe"

He gets out his gel and sorts his hair " Nahh Im saving myyself for you babe" he jokes.

We just had lunch ourselves today, because the others had to finish projects they had ben assigned. Luckily Joel and I had finished our last night.

Lunch was soon over and I was destined to attend my next class, Drama. I am in love with that subject, my teacher is major hot too. Mr Dalton, very young and handsome. Then it was P.E. Boo !

I was driving Mal home and she wouldn't stop badgering me about the party.

"Come on Girly, You have to go" she gave me a pleading look. "Sneak out and get someone to cover for you"

"Im sure I will be allowed to go" I stopped at her house and started applying my mascara."Just need to work at it"

"Well you better come" she said blowing me and air kiss "Mwahh ! Toodles Chick"

God, I hate her at times, but I drive home sane.

I see a fancy car in the drive, well here I go.

I get out my car and lock it, then open the door to the house.

"Im Home" I shout as I walk through to the living when I saw him..........


	3. Stupid Ruby Eyes

Chapter 3

There he was looking smug as always, staring at me with those ready beady eyes. Alec, in a black suit with a red tie, I hate to admit that he looked kinda hot. I shook my head quickly, what are you thinking girl. I saw Aro, so he decided to come too. He held out his hand and I took it. Letting him explore my thoughts, it's the way you say "Hey" to him.

Alec looked at me and smirked "Hey Trouble". Urgh you don't know how much I despise him. He always in your face and he knew that.

"Aro, you should probably tell young Nessie here the awesome news" he looked at me funny "Or maybe her Daddy should."

I walked over to my dad and he opened his arms taking me in.

"What's happening?" I said looking at him worried; I knew he could tell because his arms tightened.

He kissed the top of my head; he hates it when I show strong emotions like fear. "Baby girls, Alec here is staying with us!" His teeth clenched. "I know you two don't get along, but we have to let him be here"

I didn't ask why I was just shocked and to see him still smirking at me. My mouth dropped open but I quickly shut it.

I look at my dad, and think I can do this for him, for my family, when they have done way too much for me. " I Guess I can i've with that" I gesture towards Alec.

"Tut tut" He said shaking his head in mock horror."Bad grammar young one"

I struggled out of my father's grip. "I'll show you bad grammar", but he was too strong for me.

Urgh jerk.

I exhale loudly "Fine as long as he stays away from me" I hiss at him and leave.

I run back to my house, go into my room and throw myself onto my bed. I breathe in the scent on my pillow and before I notice I have fell asleep.

I woke up startled to a knock at my door, it was Alec.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him, not feeling sorry.

"Whoa, calm down little monster" he laughs but looks a little hurt as he brings his pendant out of his shirt.

I look at the Volturi crest on it; I feel sorry for him for a minute and don't know why. I shake my head and look at him sincerely "Sorry that was rude."

He sits at the end of the bed "What's your problem with me, anyway?"

"It's just that when I was a baby, your coven tried to kill my family. I don't take kindly to anyone, who would do that!" I just stare at his crimson eyes, they remind me of rubies, beautiful rubies.

"I'm sorry; it's just the way things are. You were a threat to all of us" he said looking straight into my chocolate brown eyes.

"But not anymore, right?" I lean in a bit still staring at him.

"Of course not" he starts moving in, still looking at me.

My phone buzzes, I shake my head relived but disappointed that nothing happened.

The text read "Hey Ness, its Jake (: I'm at your house x"

I look at Alec, he's looking down. I speak up "We should probably go inside, we have company"

"Yes, the mutts" he held his nose.

"Excuse me, but those mutts are my friends" I hiss back "Don't ever talk about them ill-manneredly.

"Fine company you keep then" he starts to laugh again. Is that all he does? He makes my skin crawl. Urgh!

I walk into the house and I see Jake, I run over and hug him. He looks at me, like he has missed me. I can't stop smiling.

Alec ruins the moment; well everyone does as they walk in.

"Hey look it's the pedophile" Alec sneers.

"Please stop" Esme hisses at him. "She doesn't know about...."

I'm shocked what have my family been hiding from me. Why is Jake all tense? Why does everyone look scared whilst staring at me? All my unanswered questions were about to be answered. I just knew it.

"She doesn't know he imprinted on her when she was just born" Alec said, confused.

Jake...Imprinted...On....Me. He imprinted on me and was acting strange lately. I knew what imprinting was, Seth told me when he imprinted. Suddenly things made sense. Why Jake looked at me weird, why he was always there for me when I needed someone. He waited for me, yet I felt nothing towards him. That's not how it's supposed to work. I was supposed to care for him, the way he cared for me. I felt disgust, he imprinted when I was a baby. I didn't feel love, I was scared.

My mother knew I had added it up and pulled me into her arms.

"Renesmee I'm sorry" Alec looked at me upset "I thought you knew"

I struggled free from my mom's grip. Tears welled up in my eyes and I started screaming at everybody.

I had to get out of there....

Now!

I grabbed my car keys and dashed quickly out. My speed inherited from my father, is what made me faster than anyone else, so they could not catch up with me.

My heart was broke into a million pieces, because of all the lies. All the secrets that I was not told. Alec couldn't have been sorry; his aim in life was probably to hurt me. Well good, it worked.

I drove to a place where I get peace and quiet. I sit down on the grass and huddle my knees. I was crying and crying. Silent tears dripped from my eyes when I felt two strong hands on my shoulders. I struggled free and looked up to see.............


End file.
